1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling an information processing apparatus, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer device outputs a printing instruction to an image output device connected to a network, the computer device installs a printer driver suitable for the image output device, and sets a port to which the image output device is connected, as an output port. When the output port is set, a user can output the printing instruction to the image output device from the printer driver installed in the computer device. Thus, the computer device can input a print job included in the printing instruction to the image output device.
Cloud services may include a printing system in which a printer driver of a client device issues a printing instruction to a cloud service server device on a cloud, and the cloud service server device generates image data according to the printing instruction. In such a printing system, the cloud service server device inputs a print job corresponding to the generated image data to the assigned image output device, and causes the image output device to execute the print job. The image output device may access the cloud service server device to acquire the image data from the cloud service server device, generate the print job, and output printing.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-271988 discusses a data processing apparatus configured to select an output destination printer via a network. The data processing apparatus manages an output request source identification value and an output destination by associating the output request source identification value and the output destination with each other, and selects the output destination according to the managed information.
When the printer driver of the client device outputs the printing instruction to the cloud service server device, an issue may occur. When the output destination of the printing instruction is the image output device, the client device searches for the image output device provided on the network on which the client device is provided, and thus the output destination can be automatically set.
However, since the client device is provided on a local network different from the cloud on which the cloud service server device is provided, the client device cannot search for and/or specify the cloud service server device. Therefore, a user of the client device needs to acquire connection destination information of the cloud service server device by himself/herself and manually register the connection destination information. When a manufacturer of the image output device or the like starts a new cloud service, it is difficult to publicize the start of the new cloud service for users.
In order to solve such an issue, information about the server device (cloud service server device) which manages the image output device as a input destination of a print job needs to be distributed to the client device, and the client device needs to automatically register the server device as the output destination of the printing instruction. However, an information processing apparatus has not been discussed, which receives distribution of information about a server device which manages an image output device as a input destination of a print job, and automatically registers the server device as an output destination of a printing instruction.